An embedder is a device for embedding specimens in paraffin. A paraffin dispenser is widely applied in the embedder to release the melted paraffin into a mold for tissue embedding.
The paraffin dispenser in the related art realizes the paraffin distribution by pushing a paraffin release bracket fixed to the embedder station. This requires the technicians to push the paraffin release bracket while holding the mold with hand, which is lack of humanization and is inconvenient to operate, thus reducing the work efficiency and brining the technicians inconvenience.